Blackrose: Broken Elfling
by WrenNightingale
Summary: This is the rewrite and continuation of a story by a friend. An elfling found in the woods cannot speak and will not reveal who she is to any about her. Will Elrond and his family be able to help her or will she suffer and fade from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Sorry about the long delay in updates and stories a lot has happened in my life that made it rather hard to keep writing.**

 **And yes as you can see this is the first of an LOTR series that a friend of mine began but couldn't finish so I am taking over for her.**

 **I own nothing except my Ocs.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Mountain Pass was still open with winter fast approaching, a company of Elves from Greenwood the Great were making their way toward the Pass from their forest home. They were headed to the Last Homely House or Imladris for rest and council away from the shadow that was growing throughout their home making the outside world perilous to all. Yet unknown to them the shadow was tracking them readying an attack against the company as Elven songs filled the air. The Elves rode on wanting to make the Pass by nightfall so as to make camp and shelter for any threats.

They made their way onto the road leading up into the Pass through the stone gate that always stood open during all the seasons save winter at its coldest. The horses were the first to give warning as the wind shifted and many tried to run from the danger as their masters turned. Swords and bows were ready yet none could see into the growing darkness of the forest that they faced until black arrows rained from the sky killing and injuring the ones they struck. A battle began between the Elves and the orcs who had traveled further than any had thought with their poisoned weapons ready to destroy.

From the battle, a black horse with a small bundle upon its back ran as the orcs fired at it wanting to kill every Elf and living think with the company. The elven horse continued to run as several arrows pierced it in the rump, it did not falter instead going faster. As the horse turned a narrow corner upon the path it had taken, hooves slipped upon the loose stones, falling down. As the fair horse fell, the small bundle on its back cried out in fear before both struck the ground rolling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I've been gone for awhile now. Sorry about that but here's the next part of the story and there will be more to come soon with all my other continuing stories.**_

The night was silent and the sky clear as a white gray horse trotted down a trail hidden to all those but the Elven eye. A blonde haired elf sat upon this horse quietly, sword at his hip and bow on his back for not all paths were safe during the night or day now. Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer, reined in his horse Asfaloth listening to the trees that surrounded him as the branches began to rustle. All sound was silenced in the darkness. Looking around himself cautiously, the elf lord slid from his horse's back and walked off into the trees, left hand on his sword hilt.

Stopping in the treeline just outside a small clearing, Glorfindel spotted a dark colored horse swaying where it stood. Looking around he could see no one and upon the horse's flank he spotted the shaft of a black feathered arrow which made him even more cautious of his surroundings. Noting that the horse was calm and the trees did not warn of any danger he stepped out slowly, quietly speaking to the injured creature.

"Where is your master, brave one?" Glorfindel asked quietly, gently patting the horse on the neck.

The horse surprised the elf as she turned away from him heading into the trees slowly as she limped, shivering in the night. Following the mare, Glorfindel stopped in his tracks once more when the mare entered a clearing about two miles to their north. Scanning the ground, he heard the whisper of the trees trying to tell him him of something young and injured among their roots which made him follow them.

"A-Ada..." came a small whisper full of pain. "N-Nana..."

Looking toward the closest tree, Glorfindel spotted a small body in the moonlight wrapped in what may have been a light green dress now stained with blood and tears. Pushing forward, the elven lord took in the child's appearance guessing at injuries from the amount of blood on her clothes and the unnatural angle of her arm. Gently he touched her dark hair and sighed in relief when she moaned in pain once more; looking around until he began to move.

"I'm sorry, penneth." he told her picking he up as gently as possible.

The elfling cried out in pain as Glorfindel turned whistling into the night knowing that in a few moments Asfaloth would come. And come he did in just under a two minutes to stop near them so that Glorfindel could jump lightly into his back positioning the elfling before him. Turning his head, he saw that the dark horse had collapsed her final act being that the little elfling would be saved instead of dying alone in the forest.

"Rest in peace now, brave one." Glorfindel told her. "Asfaloth, naro lim."

The grey white stallion ran like the wind through the forest heading toward home while Glorfindel held the little elleth tight against him trying to not hurt her more.

* * *

Imladris, also known as Rivendell, sat in peace under the silver light of the moon where all were asleep for the night save one. Lord Elrond Peredhil stood on one of the many balconies looking up at the stars overhead his mind troubled by something. That something though was hidden from his sight and the cloud around him could not be penetrated no matter what he did. He thought of his wife and three children who slept peacefully within; the hours slipped by as he stood there wondering what it was that he could not see.

"Ada!" came a young familiar voice from behind him accompanied by the sound of running footsteps.

Turning Elrond found one of his twin sons, Elrohir, sliding to a stop, "What are you doing up, ion nin?"

"Glorfindel has returned, he was carrying someone Ada and told me to come to you."

With only a nod, Elrond headed toward the Healing House knowing that Glorfindel would go there with whomever he had found. Elrohir followed close behind him curiosity taking hold because he wanted to know who it was that had been found. They were met by Lady Celebrian just outside the Healing House who was being led by Elladan, Elrohir's twin and older brother. The Lord and Lady nodded to one another as they quietly made their way into the infirmary to find Glorfindel standing next to one of the beds. Looking to the bed, they all saw the elfling laying there looking more like one who had already passed on then one of the living. Moving forward Elrond took in the visible injuries upon the young ones body as Celebrian moved her sons out of the room.

""I found her in the forest, thanks to her horse whose final act was for her to be found." Glorfindel informed them. "With the night, I could not ell the extent of her injuries."

Elrond nodded listening to Glorfindel tell of his patrol and how he had come upon the elfling in the forest. As he worked, Elrond felt as though he had see this child before when he looked upon the elleth's pale face and night black hair.

"I will have to set her left arm and right leg, both are broken." Elrond spoke softly more to himself than to Glorfindel. "The right shoulder appears to be dislocated as well. The cuts will need cleaned and bandaged though the one upon her head worries me."

"Just tell me how I can help mellon-nin." Glorfindel told him.

"Melleth-nin." Celebrian said once she reentered the room. "Elladan and Elrohir are back in their room and though curious have promised to stay away for now."

"They will be back once it is light." Elrond said quietly as he began cutting away the elleth's dress.

The three Elves worked silently through the night doing what they could for the injured elleth, Elrond worried that there could be internal bleeding from the deep bruising on her abdomen. Celebrian washed away the blood and dirt as best she could from the young ones face thinking of her own daughter who lay asleep in bed still. Several hours passed before Elrond felt that he had done all that he could at the time and at Celebrian's request went to rest. Glorfindel stayed looking upon the unnamed elleth, the white bandages almost blended in with her pale skin and all hr could do was hope that she would pull through.


End file.
